My James
by TeaganStanley
Summary: One Shot CompleteLily's PoV on James and her's Wedding Night. Very fluffy and loveydovey.Hope you like it.Rate M for content. Sorry about all the 'punctuation issues'. My Word wasn't working.....


I shook,I couldn't stop.I felt as though any second I'd fall down dead.And I'd never get to have that first night with my new husband.

But I,in a way,wasn't ready for that night either.Here I was,being me,scared of James.

My James.

After James pulled me into our room,his hands found themselves wrapped about my body.But my mind thought differently.

"James...James,"I managed to get out as he looked back at me.

"Huh?"He replied,a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you mind if I change first?Can you wait for ten mintues?"I asked,he looked like he was thinking for momment,then replied.

"Yeah,I guess.But I don't see why you want to put different chothes on,they're only going to come off again.Its not like it matters to me what your wearing."

"Its matters to me,"I said as I smiled,grabed my bag and walked into the bathroom,closing the door behind me.

I finally got my dress undone in the back,and changed my underclothes.Over that,I wore a white fitted silk nightgown.A dear friend had given me at my Bridal Shower.

But I still wasn't happy with the way I looked so added some more lip stick,and pulled the pin out that held my hair up.

It was deffently red,and it hung in curls,all the way down to my waist.I smiled back at myself in the mirror.

'Well James,'I thought to myelf,'I hope you like what you see,cause your stuck with me for life.'

I opened to door to find my room darkened.

I steped out into the doorway.

Candles lit the room.And James stood looking at me,as one of his hands held onto the bed post.

He looked sexy,well to me he did.His shoes and socks were gone,and his bow tie hung losely around his neck,slightly still tucked beneath his shirt.Which now hung unbuttened about his frame.

He smiled as he saw me.

"Wow,"he said,as he walked over to where I stood,"Glad I waited."

With that he pulled me close & kissed me passionetly as he picked me up and carried me over to our large bed.

He laided me down gently,as if I would brake.

I just laid there watching as he slid off his shirt and let his slacks fall to the floor.

All he wore now was his boxers.I crawled down into the blankets as he got into bed.As soon as I felt the dip in the bed,he pulled me close.

Kissing me with such passion I almost wasn't afraid.His hands begain to wonder my body as his kiss's passion grew,as I just let him lead.

Soon his hands made their way to my breasts as a soft moan spelled from my lips.He gently removed my gown,only braking our kiss to pull it over my head.I felt my bra go next,leaving me only in my panties

.His kisses moved down my neck,and onto my shouders before his lips brushed my breasts.My hands ran though his hair as another moan came from my now begging lips.His hands wondered down my stomach,and finally between my legs.

I was so caught up in his mouth on me,I didn't even noitce him removing my panties.His lips found mine again.My breath came in short gasps now,and I found myself pressing to him.His eyes moved over me,telling me 'I love you' with every look.

His mouth sucked at my neck as he moved on top of me.Then he locked his gaze with mine,as he spread my legs more."You okay?"He asked,his breath in gasps,like mine."Ye..yeah,"I replied,putting my hands around his neck.

I could felt his skin now,all of it,and I wondered for a second how he'd gotten off his boxers.But I didn't ask.

His eyes were asking if it was okay,as he settled himself between my legs.I gave a quick nod to tell him it was,and he gently pushed into me.

Slowly he made his way in,and when I felt myself brake,a few tears rolled down my cheeks.It hurt,but now James was all the way in,and he'd stoped moving.

"Love,It's okay,"He wispered as he kissed away my fallen tears,"Just tell me to stop and I will.Do you want me to stop now?"

The truth was,I did.

But we'd just gotten married.I couldn't keep him waiting longer.He'd been so understanding while we dated,I was a soul believer in 'No Bed til I'm Wed'.

Now we were wed,there was no way out.

"No..James it's okay...you keep going.."I mumbled,as I tried to smile and wraped my legs around his,hopeing to make the pain lessen.

He started to move,slowly.And with each time he did,the pain of having something there that wasn't put there already,slowly faded.I found myself pressing harder to James,who just kept kissing me.

"Faster,"I finally managed to breath,and no sooner then the word left my mouth,he was going at a stedy pace.I may not have known how to make love,but my body did and it had kicked in by now.

Both of us moved in rythem and I no longer felt pain.I felt like I was flying,or something.Soon I felt my climax coming and with one last time from James,I was gone.

When I came back from heaven,James said my name,and I felt him let go.Now he proped himself up on his arms,as he pulled from me.

For a second I felt emty,alone somehow.

Then James pulled me back into his arms.

"Did I hurt you?"He asked,as though afraid he had.

"No,"I anwsered.

"Good,"He replied,running his hands though my hair again.

"I love you,Lils,"He added after a few momments of just lieing there.

"I love you too,James,"I replied,falling to sleep as I snuggled as close to James as I could get.

"Night love,"He wispered,making the candles go out,as he to fell asleep.

His Wife. His Lily.

My Husband. My James.


End file.
